My Girlfriend Is So Cute
by Harayosaki Ochi
Summary: "Makasih, Sasuke-kun! Kamu baik, deh! Yuk, pulang!" Yang dipikirkannya saat ini hanya satu.


Tiba-tiba terlintas ide ini. Di bayangan ku bagus banget, tapi maaf kalo nggak bisa mengungkapkan sesuai bayangan ku karena ada sesuatu [lihat kalimat di bawah]

Dan aku mohon maaf banget kalo feelnya nggak kerasa, aku lagi ada masalah :) [yang punya twitter atau facebookku pasti tau :')] Sekali lagi maaf kalo feelnya nggak kerasa.

Dan **Naruto memang bukan milik aku**. Itulah mengapa aku mencantumkan dislaimer di setiap fic yang aku buat :) Dan mungkin untuk beberapa orang ngetik fiksi -apalagi fanfiksi- mungkin bukanlah kegiatan yang berguna, tapi bagi kami para autrhor ffn, menulis fiksi adalah suatu kebahagian tersendiri bagi kami

No more talk. Here you go. Don't forget to review :)

* * *

**Harayosaki Ochi a.k.a Ochi Amane present**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance - General**

**Rated : T**

**Main Chara : Sasuke Uchiha - Sakura Haruno  
**

* * *

**My Girlfriend Is So Cute  
**

Laki-laki berparas tampan itu mengerjapkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali. Masih terasa berat untuk membuka kedua onyxnya sepenuhnya. Tapi dia tetap beranjak bangun, dia bukan Uchiha malas.

Tangan kanannya terayun ke meja di sebelah ranjangnya, mematikan alarm ponselnya yang berdering―dan telah berhasil membuatnya bangun.

Setelah merasa energinya cukup. Sasuke―nama laki-laki itu―melangkahkan kaki ke jendela besar di kamarnya, dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Membiarkan udara dingin khas musim gugur berebut masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dan dihirupnya dalam-dalam.

"Hari ini akan menjadi minggu yang membosankan." gumamnya tepat sebelum ponselnya berdering.

Segera diangkatnya telefon itu setelah mengetahui siapa yang menelefon. "Hn?"

"Sasu-kuun! Sasu di rumah nggak? Temenin, yuk! Kan ini awal bulan, aku mau beli teenlit, ya ya ya? Sekalian jalan-jalan gitu." suara lucu seorang gadis di seberang sana langsung menghambur.

"Hn. Tapi motorku dipakai, Nii-san." Sasuke mengambil handuk biru tuanya yang masih terlipat rapi di lemari, baru saja dicuci.

"Jalan ajaaa.. Kan deket, cuma dua blok dari rumahku. Rumahmu ke rumahku juga nggak jauh-jauh banget. Ya?" bujuk gadis di telefon itu, Sakura.

"Hn."

"Yaudah, kamu mandi dulu sana! Pasti belom mandi kan, hayoo.. Aku tunggu di rumah, ya, Sasuke-kun! Jaa." pamit Sakura lalu menutup telefon.

Sasuke dengan sedikit terkesiap meletakkan ponselnya di meja, di membatin, 'bagaimana Sakura tau aku baru mau mandi?'

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga laki-laki tampan itu keluar dari kamar mandi kamarnya dengan handuk bertengger di kedua bahu.

Dengan langkah santai Sasuke menuju lemari, memutuskan untuk memakai celana jeans abu-abu, kaos biru tua dengan model turtleneck dan mantel musim dinginnya yang berwarna hitam mengingat musim gugur kali ini dinginnya hampir membuat menggigil.

Sasuke bersiap dengan santai. Bukan apa-apa, tapi Sakura tidak pernah menyuruhnya cepat-cepat, tapi bukan berarti Sasuke berlambat-lambat.

Setelah bercermin sedikit, Sasuke memasukkan dompet hitamnya ke saku lalu memencet-mencet keypad ponselnya sambil beranjak ke luar kamar.

"Kaa-san aku pergi, ya!" pamitnya saat tidak sengaja melewati Ibunya yang sedang memotong-motong tomat di dapur.

"Tidak sarapan dulu? Pergi sama Sakura-chan?" tanya Ibunya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tomat-tomat merah itu.

"Hn. Tidak usah, paling sebentar. Dah, Kaa-san!" sahut Sasuke sambil mengambil satu buah tomat dari hadapan Ibunya dengan secepat kilat.

"Hati-hati." pesan Mikoto, Ibu Sasuke, sambil menggelengkan kepala perlahan melihat kelakuan anak bungsunya itu.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke sesaat lalu meninggalkan dapur dan menggigit tomat yang tadi diambilnya.

Θ Θ Θ

"Aku berangkat dulu, ya, Kaa-chan!" Sakura melambaikan tangan pada Ibunya sesaat sebelum meninggalkan gerbang.

"Titip Sakura, ya, Sasuke!" kata Ibu Sakura dari pintu rumah dengan suara yang sedikit lebih keras.

Sasuke pun hanya mengangguk san tersenyum sekilas lalu menutup gerbang.

"Yuk!" Sakura menyeret tangan Sasuke dan berlari menuju toko buku yang mereka tuju.

"Nggak usah lari, nanti kalo capek aku nggak mau gendong." terang Sasuke yang seketika membuat kekasihnya berhenti berlari, hanya berjalan biasa, dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Nggak asik, ah." ucap Sakura.

"Hn."

"Sasuke sukanya hn-hn mulu, deh. Hn itu kan nggak ada artinya, ambigu pula. Jangan sering-sering pake hn, ah, nggak baik." Sakura membuat teori sendiri karena bosan mendengar kata andalan Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Ih, Sasuke dibilangin, kok!" dengus Sakura lalu memukul pelan bahu kanan Sasuke yang sejajar dengan kepalanya.

Dan hal tersebut berhasil membuat Sasuke tertawa pelan lalu berlari meninggalkan Sakura.

"Tadi katanya nggak boleh lari! Sasuke-kun gimana, sih, ih!" keluh Sakura lalu berlari kecil menyusul Sasuke.

Θ Θ Θ

"Udah?" tanya Sasuke yang hampir bosan menunggu pacarnya satu itu memilih teenlit.

"Udaah, hehe. Sasu bosen, ya?" Sakura bertanya balik dengan takut-takut.

"Hn. Kenapa nggak beli satu aja, sih?"

"Ini juga tadinya aku mau beli empat. Tapi uangku nggak cukup. Jadi harus milih tiga aja, nah, milihnya itu yang bikin lama." terang Sakura sambil menunjukkan kantong plastik berwarna putih yang berisi tiga teenlit barunya.

"Kanapa nggak minta aku aja, hm?" laki-laki itu melirik sedikit kantong plastik putih itu.

"Nggak mau, dong! Teenlit bulananku itu harus pake uang sendiri, Sasu-kun.." gadis pink itu menjulurkan lidahnya pada kekasihnya yang menggelengkan kepala pelan di sebelahnya.

"Mau takoyaki?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat ada kedai takoyaki di ujung jalan.

"Mau mau mauuu!" pekik Sakura semangat.

Sempat terlintas di benak Sasuke, 'oh my God, my girlfriend is so cute', tapi dibatalkannya setelah dipikir-pikir pernyataan tadi berlawanan dengan Uchiha-manner.

Sepasang kekasih itu kemudian berjalan mendekati kedai takoyaki itu dan Sasuke segera memesan dua takoyaki.

"Bawa pulang?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil melihat-lihat bangunan di sekitar kedai itu.

Gadis pink itu menoleh cepat pada Sasuke dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis, hampir saja Sasuke berpikiran seperti beberapa saat yang lalu dan kembali dibatalkan saat teringat marga Uchiha yang disandangnya.

"Eh, Sasu-kun.." panggil Sakura sambil menarik pelan ujung mantelnya.

"Hn?"

"Aku kesitu bentar, ya?" pamit Sakura sambil menunjuk drink machine beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"Hn." sahut Sasuke singkat sambil mengangguk tipis.

Rambut pendek Sakura yang sebagian tertutup kupluk berwarna hitam berayun ringan saat gadis itu dengan cepat berbalik dan berjalan menuju mesin minuman.

Sakura melihat-lihat sebentar minuman apa saja yang ada di dalam kotak besar berwarna merah dihadapannya. Seketika kedua emerald Sakura berbinar saat melihat ada kemasan sedang berwarna pink di dalam kotak itu, yogurt stroberi.

Dilihatnya daftar harga di atas tombol tombol, di situ tertulis yogurt stroberi bisa didapatkan dengan 75 yen.

Gadis pink itu merogoh kantong sweaternya, dan mengeluarkan beberapa koin. Sakura langsung tertunduk lesu saat mengetahui koin-koin itu hanya berjumlah 45 yen.

Tiba-tiba Sakura mendongak saat ada telapak tangan menepuk pelan bahu kanannya.

"Nggak jadi?" tanya si penepuk bahu, Sasuke.

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng lemah dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk.

"Kenapa?" mau tak mau Sasuke ikut merunduk untuk melihat wajah Sakura yang tidak bersemangat.

"Uangku nggak cukuup. Udah, ah, pulang, yuk!" Sakura berbalik sambil menarik tangan Sasuke yang memegang bungkusan takoyaki.

"Bentar." Sasuke menarik gadis pink itu kembali.

"Eh?"

Sakura hanya diam saja melihat kekasihnya memencet-mencet beberapa tombol pada drink machine itu setelah sebelumnya memasukkan beberapa keping koin.

"Nih." Sasuke memberikan dua kemasan berukuran sedang berwarna pink pada Sakura.

Seketika kedua emerald gadis itu kembali berbinar.

"Kok tau kalau aku pingin yogurt stroberi?" pekiknya sambil menerima dua kemasan itu dari Sasuke.

"Kamu kan kalo ketemu drink machine pasti yang dicariin yogurt sroberi. Makanya lain kali kalo nggak ada uang, tuh, minta." terang Sasuke lalu berbalik dan melangkah menuju arah pulang.

Namun langkahnya terhenti, dan terkesiap saat tiba-tiba Sakura menjajarinya dan berjinjit untuk mengecup sebelah pipi Sasuke.

"Makasih, Sasuke-kun! Kamu baik, deh! Yuk, pulang!" kata Sakura..

Sasuke hanya tersenyum lalu mengacak kupluk hitam yang dipakai Sakura.

"Jangan diacak-acak nanti berantakan!" keluh Sakura sambil membetulkan kupluknya dengan bibir mengerucut.

Komentar dan tingkah Sakura justru semakin membuat senyum Sasuke semakin lebar.

Dan kali ini, Uchiha bungsu itu tidak lagi mempedulikan Uchiha-manner, yang dipikirkannya saat ini hanya satu, 'my girlfriend is really cute.'.

-fin-

* * *

Sumpah demi apa aku ngerasa feelnya sama sekali nggak dapet. Aku nggak bisa mendeskripsikan sebagus apa yang aku bayangkan :'( This problem got me stuck. Ya mohon dimaklumi saja ya :') [alasan sudah ditulis di atas]

Sampaikan semua **kritik**, **saran**, **komentar**, **perbaikan**, **pendapat**, maupun kata **'hai'** lewat review :)

Kalo kalian nggak bilang aku nggak akan tau :)

.

Oh, iya. Setelah aku mendapat masalah seperti tadi.

Mulai sekarang aku bakal tanya, fic ini bagusnya di-

**keep** or **delete**?

.

**Harayosaki Ochi a.k.a Ochi Amane**


End file.
